Oddness
by Lady Phenylina
Summary: totaleclipseshipping DarkraiXDawn drabbly -idk what to say . . . I don't . . . :


**Uhmm . . . derp . . . I wrote this like almost a year and a half ago, but thought I should still share it. I do not like it now; it's way too corny for my tastes now D: Plus, after re-reading it, i got really confused by the message i was trying to convey D: . . . not good XD Bad past-Pheny! Your writing makes no sense!** **(plus, i was into writing really corny things a year ago so be extra warned!)**  
**Enjoy anyway XD**  
**Disclaimer: durr, i don't own pokémon :B**

_

* * *

On pain of death, she could swear to herself that he never slept. It was obvious. Listlessly hovering above her dreaming self he was there. A figment. Never an actuality for he would never embrace that which he sought to protect for fear that the cold embrace would become like a vice. And so, he let fear hold onto him, blind him to the point where that which he sought to protect feared for him . . ._

"And that is when I realized I was not particular to bluk berries."

She grinned wholeheartedly at his comment and he found himself noticing the dark circles under her eyes clearly for the first time that day. They underlined her beautiful blue eyes with a sickly dark not unlike the color of his body.

"You seem tired, beloved one, haven't you been sleeping well at all?" Darkrai asked suspiciously. "Let me see, are you hurt? Do you feel sick -" Dawn sighed. He had been this way for a while now, doting on her as if she were a baby. It was because he still suspected she was under the spell of his "Bad Dreams" Dawn realized. After that instant he had been constantly anxious to see her reactions each morning. She had gotten used to the actual torture of him fretting constantly then on. She didn't even wince as the deathly cold fingertips grazed her warm forehead, she bat them off instead hoping that at least this time he wouldn't play his little 'Guilt trip' card.

"Will you cut that out!" His hand dropped, but his gaze did not.

"You do not seem well, I'll retrieve the nurse from the pokémon center down the road to see if I should take you -"

"I said, stop worrying about me- I'm _fine_," She insisted indignantly. She felt instantly guilty that he was letting his worry eat him up, no doubt . . . "You don't need to -," She inhaled sharply as her body was wrapped in his cold embrace. Within seconds she found herself swept off her feet and draped over his arms bridal-style. Her cheeks suddenly flashed pink, but she screwed her eyebrows together. She crossed her arms as he glided towards the luxurious bed in the corner of her cozy villa.

"I told you already, Darkrai, I'm fine really -"

"No, I'm rather disinclined to believe you." She snorted. "Rest please, if not because you care about your health," he added with the hint of a tired sigh. "But for my sake - I worry about you incessantly as it is already - have pity on I, your poor servant." She huffed as he lowered her on the bed. Oh, so he_ was_ going to play the guilt trip.

Her arms still crossed, she silently watched as his hand slipped off her arm. As he glided towards the door, her anger faded away and she shot up instantly.

"NO! Don't leave . . . Please . . . don't . . ." Darkrai floated obediently back over to his mistress, and as she continued to stammer in her search for a believable excuse, his legs appeared suddenly beneath him.

"Don't what? Beloved . . ." His voice was soft as before her eyes, his mouth appeared below his great teal eye. It spread across his face into a crooked smile full of teeth. Then, carefully he climbed onto the bed and on top of her - straddling his newly formed legs around her waist. Dawn's face could have been on fire and she sunk her blushing head as far as it could go into the pillow behind her.

"Now what was that you were saying?" She shivered with delight as his cool fingers grazed her forehead, but stopped then realizing something. Suddenly she felt irate. Darkrai could sense it as well, his original intention was found out.

"Sheez! You're checking my forehead again! You don't quit do you?" The crooked grin became wider.

"Why, mistress, I have no idea what you're talking about," He leaned in to her ear and expelled a heavy burst of his cool breath, she shivered and closed her eyes. She suppressed a moan as a slinky wet tongue began to explore the hollow shell of her delicate her daze, he grabbed her arms, restraining them to the side. Suddenly, as she found herself about to arch her hips up to grind into his, she fell back to the bed with the same realization as before - he was seducing her to get out of trouble! Again!

"Hey, hey! Mister, what do you think you're doing with that tongue in there! Stop it - He he! Wait - Te he he! I said - STOP!" She huffed, determined to maintain a solemn expression. But with the entirety of his tongue wrapped around her ear, it was difficult to say the least.

A chuckle escaped his mouth and he lifted his hands from restraining her, putting them up in defeat. She immediately brought her hand to her ear to wipe away the wetness but found it hard to wipe out the intense and sudden desire she now held for him.

"I am not a baby any more! You don't have to worry incessantly, oh 'poor servant mine'," She felt bad about the last part right away of course. "I went on my pokémon journey just like everyone else - now look at me! I'm a champion! Besides, I'm almost 16. I can worry about myself fine thank you." She added, babbling quickly.

He leaned down elegantly to her as if to kiss her but stopped just inches above her face. Cold hands grabbed her bare arms yet again, however this time around they constricted her without intention to seduce, but to subdue. "You may not be so young to some humans but, by my standards you are a baby. Besides, you are too precious to me for me to see you in pain." He leaned closer so that her unsteady breath warmed his lips. "You are my baby." Her face now redder than a razz berry, she turned from him to stare face to face with the wall. "So it was about the 'Bad Dreams' all along. He thinks he's hurt me. . ." She thought painfully.

"Yeah, but I'm capable enough to know my limit, I also know what I'm getting into . . ." She said softly. "And I know what I want . . ." She added under her breath. She turned to face him, her cheeks sill a furious shade of red. He still acted as if he hadn't heard the last part.

"That may be true, but the question is perhaps, are you strong enough?" His grip on her arms tightened ever so slightly, and he lifted his head away from her face. For a split second anger flashed across her eyes and he noticed it, but her expression changed as quickly as it had before. Her soft features relaxed and she looked close to tears.

"Stop torturing yourself over me - the only nightmares I truly fear are the ones when I wake up . . .," Her breathing hitched again and he felt her pulse quicken under his claws. "And you're not beside me." He released his hold of her hands and in return she jumped up to drape them over his neck's red growth. He was stunned into silence as she pulled him down to her.

The only reason he had not been there was to be sure she would not feel afraid in her sleep - where she should have been safe within her beautiful, happy and sweet dreams . . . And not tormented by his inept control of his powers. Had he been wrong to deprive her of his presence?

"I will endure any pain or torture if only to see your face," She whispered into his neck. "But understand this, no matter what you think, you have never caused me any pain - but it terrifies me to see you in pain over me for thinking you're hurting me."

"I-" speechless for a good moment, it took him just as long to recollect his thoughts before returning her embrace."It's- I- What you're asking of me," he breathed into her silky hair. "To understand- I do not think that I grasp such a concept so easily . . ." Her breathe hitched slightly, but he rubbed his clawed hand gingerly across her back in reassurance. "But your assurance is mine- your happiness too." She pulled away slightly to stare hard at his lone eye, and he too gazed coolly back. "Do not forget that." He whispered softly. She smiled.

"Your happiness is mine too. . . . Now, I just have to remember not to give you any more bluk berries, if this is how they agree with you . . ." He tried to fight the always overwhelming sensation to roll his eye at her (on him, it'd look as if he was just gazing at the ceiling for a fraction of an obnoxious second anyway.) and instead opted to snort.

They were odd together, but he was happy with this oddness.

_~Terminada!_

**(Did you throw up? XD I think Darkrai did . . . must've been those bluk berries XD)**_  
_


End file.
